thedisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Comics
Marvel Comics is one of the major publishing companies producing comic book properties today, rivaled primarily by DC Comics. Founded by Martin Goodman in 1939, five years after the establishment of DC, the company was initially known as Timely Comics, and later Atlas. By 1961, however, following experimentation with science fiction and funny animal characters, the line was relaunched as Marvel (taking its name from one of their earliest comic titles), and re-focused on superheroes. The company soon became DC's most notable rival, with such properties as Spider-Man, the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, the Fantastic Four, and the X-Men, all of which, like their DC counterparts, have been adapted into animation, films, television, and video games. Stan Lee, whose history with the company goes back to its early days and who is credited with creating, or co-creating most of the iconic Marvel superheroes introduced in the 1960s (and featured in the current Marvel Cinematic Universe films) makes a cameo appearance in almost every single Marvel film project. Marvel's first publication of a Disney comic was a graphic novel adaptation of Who Framed Roger Rabbit in 1988. It was followed up by an original graphic novel, Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom, in 1989. In 1994, following the closure of Disney Comics, Marvel acquired the license to publish comics based on then-modern Disney properties, such as Beauty and the Beast, Gargoyles, and Darkwing Duck. Although most of these were extensions to the original films and were original stories, they also did two official comic book adaptations of The Lion King and Pocahontas, both of which were published as graphic novels and two-issue mini-series, as well as in concurrent issues of Disney Adventures. Marvel's Disney comics were eventually condensed into one title, Disney Comic Hits!, in the summer of 1995. Unfortunately, due to Marvel filing for Chapter 11 bankruptcy in December 1996, Disney Comic Hits! was cancelled after 16 issues that very month, and the comic book license for Disney's modern properties was moved to Acclaim. In December 2009, the Walt Disney Company acquired Marvel Entertainment (the parent company of Marvel Comics), allowing Disney to produce future films and television shows starring the Marvel Comics characters. However, due to Marvel Comics having become reluctant to publish kid-friendly comics, much of the publisher's new Disney comic output since then has come in the form of Disney Kingdoms, a line of original titles based on Disney's theme park attractions, and a series of comics based on the Star Wars franchise (after Disney acquired it in 2012), while most other Disney-related comics in the US (including the "core four" Disney comic books and notably including Big Hero 6, which itself was based on a Marvel comic) have instead been published by IDW Publishing, Papercutz, Joe Books, and Dark Horse Comics. Disney comic titles published by Marvel 1988-1996 1271151-marvel_graphic_novel_who_framed_roger_rabbit_41_page_1.jpg| Graphic novel 1988 Roger_Rabbit,_the_Resurection_of_Doom.jpg| Graphic novel 1989 Three Musketeers Comic Vol. 1.jpg| 2-issue mini-series January-February 1994 Beauty and the Beast Vol 2 1.jpg| 13 issues July 1994-July 1995 Little Mermaid 1.jpg| 12 issues July 1994-June 1995 TheLionKingMC01.jpg| 2-issue mini-series July-August 1994 Aladdin Vol 1 1.jpg| 11 issues August 1994-June 1995 Tdacomic1.jpg| 10 issues September 1994-June 1995 GargoylesMC01.jpg| 11 issues December 1994-October 1995 647387.jpg| 2-issue mini-series July 1995 Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 1.jpg| 16 issues October 1995-January 1997 Disney's_The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_Vol_1_1.jpg| 2-issue mini-series June 1996 2010-present Disney titles Tron Betrayal comic.jpg| 2-issue mini-series October 2010 Tron_Original_Movie_Adaptation_Vol_1_1.jpg| 2-issue mini-series January-February 2011 5761056472_2b33e77d61.jpg| 2-issue mini-series August 2011 JC Wom 1.jpg| 4-issue mini-series October 2011-January 2012 Toy_Story_1.jpg| 4-issue mini-series May-August 2012 51FeAEM6XPL._SX325_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg| 4-issue mini-series December 2012-March 2013 Muppets four seasons 1.jpg| 4-issue mini-series July-October 2012 Disney-Kingdoms-Seekers-of-the-Weird-1-Cover.jpg| 5-issue mini-series January-May 2014 FigmentCover1.jpg| 5-issue mini-series June-October 2014 Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 1 Cover.jpg| 5-issue mini-series March-July 2015 01 ParksBlog Figment2 Cover.jpg| 5-issue mini-series September 2016-January 2017 Haunted Mansion Cov.jpg| 5-issue mini-series March-July 2016 TIKIROOM2016001 DC11-forannouncement.jpg| 5-issue mini-series October 2016-February 2017 Lucasfilm titles Star Wars Vol 2 1.jpg| 20 issues so far January 2015-present Star Wars Darth Vader Vol 1 Cover.jpg| 22 issues so far February 2015-present Star Wars Princess Leia Vol 1 1 GameStop Variant.jpg| 5-issue mini-series March 2015-July 2015 Star Wars Kanan 1 by Mark Brooks.jpg| 12 issue ongoing April 2015-March 2016 star wars lando.jpg| 5-issue mini-series July 2015-October 2015 Star Wars Shattered Empire.png| 5-issue mini-series September 2015-October 2015 Star Wars Chewbacca.jpg| 5-issue mini-series October 2015-December 2015 Star Wars Vader Down.jpg| One-Shot November 2015 Star_Wars_Obi-Wan_And_Anakin.jpg| 5-issue mini-series January 2016-May 2016 Star_Wars_Poe_Dameron.jpg| 3 issues so far April 2016-present Star Wars C-3P0.jpg| One-Shot April 2016 Star Wars Han Solo.jpg| 4 issues so far June 2016-present Star Wars The Force Awakens.jpg| 6-issue mini-series June 22 2016-present RogueOne1.png| 6-issue mini-series April 5, 2017-present See also *Marvel Entertainment **Marvel Studios **Marvel Animation **Marvel Television External Links * *